


Making up

by anaisanais



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaisanais/pseuds/anaisanais
Summary: Even spends the weekend with Isak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first fic in many years. Also not beta'ed so go easy on me :) this is essentially my take on Isak and Even's "love weekend" at Isak's place... Some scenes are not entirely canon-compliant for example does the "man of my life"-sequence take place Sunday in this fic instead of Saturday. I sort of incorporate existing scenes, but take no credit for them; Julie Andem and NRK wrote that awesome stuff :)

Sunday 10:34

Light filtered through Isak's makeshift curtains. His eyelids fluttered open and he awoke to the sensation of Even's back pressed against his chest. Isak felt butterflies in his stomach, this was his first time waking up next to Even. Well Even had spent the previous night in Isaks bed as well, but he'd gotten up before Isak and was cooking breakfast and chatting with Noora and Eskild in the kitchen, when Isak finally got up, drowsy after a long night of kissing, touching and exploring each other's bodies with hands, lips and tongues. 

Yesterday he'd been afraid that Even had left, but today he didn't have time to worry as Even was sleeping peacefully right next to him. Isak smiled and tightened his arms around Even's chest and waist. He stirred a bit. Isak buried his nose at the base of Even's neck. God he smelled good. Isak relished in the feeling of holding him close. He was also aware of his hardening cock, nestled at Even's lower back. He dropped the hand he currently had draped loosely around Even's waist to his lower abdomen, teasing him awake with a gentle touch. He kissed the base of his neck again and with a grin felt Even press back against him. "I like waking up with you", Even purred in a low morning voice. Isak smiled against his neck and dropped his teasing hand even lower to find Even was quickly growing hard. He curled his fingers around Even's cock and began stroking him. Even moaned in a low voice that made Isak instinctively grind against him. Fuck... He couldn't get enough. Even after Friday's frantic, desperate sex, and yesterday's all-day make out sessions, he was still gagging for it. He couldn't get enough of Even. Well being 17 and constantly horny wasn't helping either. 

Eventually Even rolled onto his stomach and grabbed Isak by the neck to bring him in for a kiss. They kissed languidly while Isak was slowly pulling Even off. When Even dropped a hand to Isaks throbbing cock, the kisses turned hotter, more needy. "You can't get enough, can you?" Even purred, reading Isak's mind while matching Isak's rhythm of his cock. Isak flicked his thumb over the slit of Even's cock and quickly turned his sass into pure lust. Isak merely lifted an eyebrow at Even, and smirked. Even's lips was on his in a second, and Isaks lips parted for his tongue. The kiss turned wet and needy again, and they were both quickly speeding up the rhythm of their hands. Isak was the first to come; arching his back in satisfaction as Even made him come wetly all over his hand and their bodies. Once spent, Isak retuned his hand to Even's hard cock and jerked him off, while kissing him sloppily. Within 30 seconds, Even was coming too, his eyes shut tight in ecstasy and his pretty lips forming an "O", as he rode out his orgasm. 

They lay back, basking in what felt like the 20th orgasm in the past two days. Isak laid his head on Evens shoulder and Even stroked Isak's chest languidly. Isak quietly said "No, I don't think I can get enough of you". Even smiled at him and tilted Isaks head up for a kiss.  
Even looked Isak in the eyes and said "I've never felt this way before... Ever. I can't stop thinking about you, Isak..." Isak smiled at him and felt his cheeks blushing as he looked down and said "me neither". They kissed again, this time with less urgency.

Sunday 15:34

After yet another make out session, that ended with Even giving Isak a blowjob, Isak had fallen asleep, his body spent after heady sex for two days straight. When he awoke in the afternoon, he was alone in the room. He looked around; had Even left a note? No note. Feeling his heart sinking, he threw on a t-shirt and went into the kitchen. He found Even there cooking pasta. "Hey", Even purred, as Isak felt himself smiling shyly again. Even went over to him and gave him a sweet kiss. "For a moment I thought you'd left..."  
"Why would I leave?", Even smiled. "I got hungry, so I decided to make us dinner. Lunch. Whatever" he smiled and gestured at the pasta on the stove. 

Isak laughed and kissed him "thank you. So happy you didn't leave"... Even smiled a sexy smile and gave Isak a deep kiss, "I can't leave... I'm not done with you yet..." Isak once again felt lust clench deep in his stomach, and elicited a little moan. Even smirked at him and turned back to the pasta. 

The radio was on, and suddenly a tacky pop song came on. Even smiled and turned the volume up: "do you know this song? Gabrielle" Even mimed the lyrics... God the guy was gorgeous even when he was fooling around and singing terrible popsongs... Isak laughed and raised his eyebrows in disbelief "are you kidding me? Do you like this?" Even smiled and shook his head "Not kidding.." Isak rolled his eyes at Even: "I finally find the man of my dreams and he likes Gabrielle..." Even raised both eyebrows and laughed: "am I the man of your dreams? Is it me you're talking about? Or?" He turned around mimicking to be searching for other people... Isak, suddenly self conscious, blushed: "No, I mean... It's just ironic that... you know", Even backed him up against the counter, smiling "you called me the man of your dreams"... Isak shrugged with a smile, trying to play it cool... Even claimed his lips in a kiss, and Isak parted his lips for Even's demanding tongue. 

The kiss quickly turned passionate and Even pulled off to say "say it again" in that low voice, that did crazy things to Isak. Isak whispered "you are the man of my dreams". A soft smile tugged at Even's lips, before he claimed Isaks mouth again. He lifted Isak up on the counter and positioned himself between Isak's thighs. Isak's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Even's hard cock press against his own, now rapidly hardening cock. Even pressed kisses down Isaks jawline and neck and Isaks mouth fell open, as he grabbed a fistful of Even's thick hair...He loved Even's hair... He loved everything about Even's body; he was soft and hard in all the right places. Isak could honestly say, that he'd never been so turned on by any other person than he was by Even. And judging by the last two days worth of heady making out and coming as often as physically possible, it seemed as though Even was pretty turned on by Isak as well. 

Speaking of which: Even was now grinding his erection against Isak's and trailing kisses down to his collarbone. The back of Isak's head hit the cupboard with a thud as he let himself enjoy Even's touch. "You are so hot like this... All hard for me...Fuck, Isak..." Even moaned before diving in for another wet kiss. Isak was happy to oblige; meeting Even's demanding tongue with his own. Even's slender fingers tugged at the waistband of Isaks pants and deftly got his now aching cock out. Isak was horny but almost sore from all the orgasms... He began to doubt if it was even possible for him to ejaculate again today... Even's fingers wrapped around his cock, and Isak looked down to see that Even was touching his own cock with his other hand.. Isak felt intense lust at this sight: Even was so hard from kissing Isak and touching him, that he had to touch himself... Isak grabbed Even with a hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him before slipping off the counter and down to his knees in front of Even. 

Even's eyes were dark with lust as Isak's lips closed around the head of his cock...a strangled "nnng Isak..!" escaped from Even, when Isaks tongue flattened underneath the head of Even's cock, and Isak began sucking him off. Even gripped Isak by the hair and guided his head. Even looked down at Isaks hollowed cheeks, his lips stretched tight around Even's cock... Isak used one hand to steady Even's bucking hips, and he snaked his free hand down to his own cock, precum now seeping from the tip... Even's strangled sounds and heavy breathing told Isak, that he was close... He picked up the pace and looked up to find Even biting his plump bottom lip and dark eyes staring down on him intensely... 

Isak closed his eyes again and swirled his tongue around the tip of Even's cock. With a tight grip in Isak's hair and a breathless "cumming..." Even bucked his hips and came in Isak's mouth... Isak's eyes fluttered close as he brought himself off, while tasting Even on his tongue. 

Spent, Isak stood up, dizzy from yet another orgasm, and leaned against the counter. Even smiled at him and winked, "I think you got a little cum on you... There" he nodded towards Isaks groin and handed him a paper towel he found of the counter... Isak smiled and wiped himself clean. Even kissed Isak and then suddenly whipped around: "fuck! The pasta!" Isak couldn't help laughing... "Hey I think we got some bread and cheese... Maybe even cardamom"...

Even lifted the burnt pasta from the stove and Isak could see laughter playing at his eyes... "Great idea, Isak" Isak smiled and came up behind him, pressing his entire front to Even's back and wrapping his arms around his slender waist... Even relaxed in Isak's embrace. "Let's do that" he said and Isak nodded while kissing the back of his neck. 

Sunday 20:34

They had smoked a joint and were now eating yet another cheese bread with cardamom, scrunching up their noses at the weird taste. "I think it tasted better the first time", Even mused. Isak looked at him in mock distaste "what?! This was better by far!" "Whatever... Weirdo..." Even teased back with a smile. 

Sunday 21.19

After they had showered together, Even had put on one of Isak's t-shirts and the flannel shirt he'd been wearing on Friday night. Even liked wearing Isaks clothes. 

They were now sitting on the floor, deeply engrossed in the game. Isak had asked if he wanted to play FIFA, and Even, ever the competitor was eager to whip Isak's ass in FIFA. "What?!? No!!!!" Even exclaimed, as Isak stole the ball, and scored a goal on Even's keeper.

Keeping his eyes intent on the screen, Even tried to gain the upper hand. "Yes! That's how you do it", he said triumphantly, scoring a goal against Isak's team...He didn't notice Isak sitting back on his hunches and smiling at him. Didn't even notice when Isak snapped a photo of him, deeply engrossed in the game. Didn't catch Isak's smile as he uploaded the pic to Instagram. Isak quickly grabbed the controller again and stole the ball from Even again..."no! You're cheating!!" Even laughed as Isak once again scored against him..."I'm not," Isak smirked, "I'm just that good". Even tossed the controller aside and attacked him, pressing his body against Isaks, nipping him and tickling him at his sides... "No!", Isak laughed, "hey you can have a rematch..!" Even stopped for a second.. "If you're such a sore loser", Isak said before cracking up, as Even attacked him once again, kneeing him in the side and pinning his arms above his body.

Isak suddenly stopped laughing and his eyes turned dark. He liked this. Even pinning him down on the floor, holding him in place. His breathing was labored. Even stayed still, still pinning Isak's arms to the floor, trying to decipher him... Isak swallowed almost audibly as he felt himself grow hard for who knows what time today. Even followed the bob of Isak's Adam's apple as he swallowed and felt Isak's beginning hardness. He smirked and said in a low voice: "do you like this? Me pinning you down... Controlling you?"  
Isaks lips parted as he breathed: "yes". Even's eyes glazed over with lust. An electric sensation surged through him. He wanted to claim Isak. Fully. 

Even bit his lip, still pinning Isak down and grinding his hardening cock against Isaks. Even bent down and kissed Isak, whose lips immediately parted and his tongue slipped into Even's mouth. The kiss turned heady in no time. Even grazed Isak's lips and whispered: "will you let me take you?" Isak looked nervous for a second. He then swallowed and breathed "yes", his eyes fluttering close as Even licked his bottom lip and Isak like so many times before parted his lips for Even. 

They kissed languidly, Even grinding his crotch against Isaks, and Isak meeting him with short thrusts.They kissed until they had to break apart for air. Isak smiled shyly "maybe not today though. I'm not sure I would be able to come..." Even smiled with the cutest crinkles around his eyes: "did I wear you out?" Isak nodded and smiled, blushing slightly by the thought of the amount of making out, hand-jobs and blowjobs they'd done in the past two days. Isak had never done this amount of sexy stuff, with any of the girls he'd hooked up with... At best an awkward handjob and some over-the-clothes making out.. This was by far the most and best sex he'd had in his life. Even pressed a chaste smile to his lips and sat up. He stretched out a hand to Isak, "let's go to bed then", he smiled.


	2. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Isak did to Even in the shower this morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about what Isak did to Even in the shower this morning, has Even hard in class. Here's the flashback to what happened in the shower.

Isak woke up to the buzzing of his alarm, and the feeling of Even pressed against him from head to toe. Isak draped his arms around Even and nuzzled his nose at the curls at the base of Even's neck... He pressed soft kisses to Even's neck, as Even slowly woke up, stretching languidly. Even rolled onto his back and grabbed Isak for a kiss. 

"Morning", he said in a husky voice, which made Isak's cock twitch. "Morning" Isak replied between kisses. "School?" Even asked, and Isak nodded "I think we've both pretty much maxed out on cutting class", he laughed. Even nodded. "Shower first?" He asked mischievously. Isak felt himself grow hard... "Shower first" he nodded.

They made their way to the bathroom tiptoeing past Noora who was sleeping on the couch. Once inside the bathroom, Even locked the door as Isak turned un the faucet. They stripped out of the sweatpants, they'd put on in Isak's room and were now completely naked in front of each other. They stepped into the hot water. Isak raked his eyes down Even's naked body and bit his lip...   
Even was already growing hard. 

Even smirked "like what you see?" Isak nodded and met his eyes, before Even dragged him in for a kiss. Isak felt his cock twitch at the touch of Even's rapidly hardening cock, and as the kiss turned wetter and more sloppy, they were soon enough both painfully hard, erections straining against each other. Isak dropped a hand to Even's cock and with a firm grip, he jerked him off, while giving him lustfilled kisses, twirling his tongue around Even's. Even let his own hand drop to Isak's cock and spread the precum seeping from the slit all around the tip of Isak's cock. Isak involuntarily bucked his hips against Even's hand, wanting more... "Fuck, Isak, you're so hot like this..." Even moaned between kisses. Isak grazed his lips against Even's ear and whispered "I can't control myself when I'm with you..." Even hissed at these words and at the sensation of Isak trailing kisses down from the soft spot below his ear to his neck and collarbone. 

Suddenly Isak dropped to his knees and engulfed Even's cock almost to the root. "Fuck!" Even exclaimed at the sensation of Isak sucking him like there was no tomorrow. Isak liked this. Liked being the one who made Even almost crumble with lust. Isak started tracing circles with his tongue around the tip of Even's cock. Even's head fell back against the wet tiles as he enjoyed Isak's lips and tongue on him, "oh fuck, that's so good..." Isak felt heat building deep in his lower abdomen and spreading down to his balls and cock... He'd come from sucking Even off... He could feel it, he was close. 

Stepping up his game, Isak placed a fingertip at Even's ass, wanting to touch him there... To feel what it felt like...and to make Even feel good. He rubbed his finger at Even's hole, while still lavishing his cock with wet, sloppy suction. Even looked down with hooded eyes and plump lips, as Isak pushed his finger in. Even was so hot in there. Isak quirked his fingers and hit the spot. He knew he'd hit the right spot, since Even started bucking his hips faster and moaning various swear words.

Even's head was tilted back, his eyes closed in an almost pained expression and his pink lips full from the last days' worth of making out. Isak thrust his finger in and out, hitting the spot again and again, and Even's cock felt even bigger and harder in his mouth.10 more seconds of this, and Even was coming hard down his throat while Isak was pressing the spot. "Nnngg fuuuck, Isak!" Even breathed as he spurted hot cum down Isak's throat. Isak dropped his free hand to his aching, leaking cock. Bringing Even off like this, was probably the most arousing thing, Isak had ever experienced. It took him only a few seconds to come, still tasting Even on his tongue and listening to his labored breathing. Isak came intensely in thick spurts against his stomach. He leaned back on his hunches before standing up with slightly shaky thighs. 

Even was leaning against the wet tiles with a sedated smile. He dragged Isak in for a slow, open mouthed kiss, before he whispered "that was amazing... I don't think I've ever cum so hard before"... Isak winked and kissed him, "well, I do pull out the tricks for the man in my life".

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter to come


End file.
